herofandomcom-20200223-history
AncientSphinxmon
AncientSphinxmon 'is one of the past heroes in Digimon Frontier, an Ancient Mythical Animal Digimon who is very responsible for defeating Lucemon with the rest of the Ten Legendary Warriors before saving an Ancient Digital World together. He represents Darkness (闇; yami). Appearance AncientSphinxmon is a Mega-Level Digimon. The entire body of the lion-like mythical animal that is colored black. It has a golden wings and lance-tail in its back. History He died along with the other Ten Legendary Warriors when they defeated Lucemon years ago and imprisoned him in the center of the Digital World. He created the Spirits of Wind, Kazemon and JaegerLoweemon. In the anime, AncientSphinxmon and the rest of Ten Legendary Warriors made a cameo for defeating Lucemon before sealing him away for good. She and the Ten Legendary Warriors were inherited by Celestial Digimon. Profile Bearing the attribute of "Darkness", it is one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, who saved the Ancient Digital World. An Ultimate said to have existed in the ancient past, it was born from darkness and is thus a bipolar counterpart of AncientGarurumon. Though it takes on some form of living beast, it rules over destruction and extermination, and it is feared as the "Deadly Dark Beast". AncientSphinxmon's abilities have now been inherited by "Mythical Beast" and "Demon Beast" type Digimon. Its special attacks are "Dark Blast", wherein it emits a beam of destruction whilst roaring, and "Necro Eclipse", the ultimate extermination attack wherein it envelopes the enemy in mortal darkness. Attacks *'Dark Blast: 'Fires a laser beam alongside a roar. *'Necro Eclipse: ' Attacks with the ultimate annihilation technique which completely envelops the opponent in the darkness of death. Powers and Abilities *'Pure Darkness Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate darkness of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of darkness, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the positive powers of darkness. *'Sphinx Physiology' - The user is or has the ability to take on the form of Sphinx, a mythical creature with, the body of a lion and the head of a human or a cat. In Greek tradition, sphinx has the haunches of a lion, the wings of a great bird, and the face of a woman (an gynosphinx), mythicised as treacherous and merciless. Those who cannot answer her riddle suffer a fate typical in such mythological stories, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster. Unlike the Greek sphinx which was a woman, the Egyptian sphinx is typically shown as a man (an androsphinx), in addition, the Egyptian sphinx was viewed as benevolent in contrast to the malevolent Greek version and was thought of as a guardian often flanking the entrances to temples. Modern sphinxes tend to combine the riddling and feminine appearance of the Greek sphinx with the less violent temperament of the Egyptian sphinx, but one repeating pattern is that sphinxes are guardians and secret-keepers. *'Darkness Manipulation' - User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. *'Darkness Embodiment' - The user can act as the physical manifestation or personification of Darkness, the all-encompassing void which acts as the counterbalance to light. The darkness manifested is made of pure negativity/Dark Energy and/or lack of illumination. The user of this ability is essentially tapping into the core of different forms of darkness itself to assert their dominion. Gallery Images 10.AncientSphinxmon.jpg|AncientSphinxmon in Bandai Version AncientSphinxmon Card Jap.jpg|AncientSphinxmon in Japanese Card Trivia *His nickname is "Deadly Dark Beast". *His spirit forms are: the Human Spirit of Darkness (Loweemon) and the Beast Spirit of Darkness (JagerLoweemon). Navigation Category:Male Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Mythical Category:Loyal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Revived Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Mutated Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deities Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Saved Soul Category:Legendary Heroes